Westerville Haunting
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Set during 'Michael'. Instead of singing 'Bad' to decide who gets Michael for regionals the New Directions and the Warblers bet on who can stay in a supposedly haunted house but when members of both choirs start getting killed off this becomes about more that just on MJ song and a competition. Who will survive and who's killing? Eventually Kurbasian. Klaine friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first Glee fanfiction. Thanks to my beta reader SympaticoDamose1864, also she's writing a Kurbasian too if you're interested.**

**This is slightly AU so this is what's different and the same from the show. Kurt and Blaine are best friends. Kurt did go to Dalton because of bullying but him and Blaine didn't kiss but Blaine did come to McKinley and did join New Direction. Kurt is single. Rachel and Finn are together and Finn is still Kurt's brother. Tina and Mike are together but they have very strict parents so they usually can't go out past a certain time unless they're sleeping at a friend's house. Mercedes and Shane are not together and her and Sam both have a crush on each other but everyone can see it except them. Puck is single. Brittany and Santana are together. Sebastian is always finding ways to screw with Blaine and the New Directions but specifically Kurt. Blaine and Kurt both still stay in contact with the other Warblers – which Rachel hates because she thinks they'll share secrets – but neither of them like Sebastian and don't talk to him. Nick and Jeff from the Warblers are together.**

**This story is set during the Michael episode. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, favorite Michael Jackson memory. Go," Blaine asked. They'd been obsessing over the king of pop for days now so they decided to share their thoughts over coffee/mochas at the Lima Bean.

Artie stoke first, "When I was one my mom showed me the VHS tape of his mo town special and when he did the moon walk across the stage for the first time in history I uttered my first words. 'Hot damn'," Everyone smiled.

"I owe the Kind Of Pop a deep bit of gratitude. He was the first to pull off the sequined military jacket long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic," Kurt added smugly.

"I have to be honest I never really got him," Rachel confessed to everyone's shock.

"Aand we are no longer on speaking terms," Artie pretty much summed up everyone's disgust.

"No I think he's an amazing performer I never really just _got_ what he was about," She tried to defend herself.

"Rachel he was friends with both Liza Minelli _and_ Liz Taylor," Kurt pointed out as if it explained everything, which, to him, it did.

"No all I'm saying is that I haven't connect with him the way that I have with the likes of Barbara or either of the Stevens," She clarified.

"Sun time. Shorts," She tried to explain after seeing Artie's confused expression.

"I'd throw this mocha in your face but its not _nearly scolding _enough," Santana threatened.

"Look, just, since you guys are so _jazzed_ about him, I think it's a good idea for regionals,"

"That might not be a good idea," They all turned to see Sebastian Smyth walking over with a cup of coffee. "Hey Blaine. Hello everyone else,"

"Does he live here? Seriously you're _always_ here," Kurt points outs out bitterly.

Before Sebastian could reply Artie interrupted.

"What do you mean that might not be a good idea?"

"Because we're doing MJ for regionals. You see, The Warblers are due first position so when I heard what your plan was I changed our set list accordingly,"

Rachel dumped her empty cup on the table in surprise asking, "I'm sorry, ho- how did you hear?"

Sebastian leant on the pillar next to him; satisfied he was getting to them. "Blaine told me this morning. I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would just _not _stop going _on_ about it,"

They all turned to glare at Blaine, who shrunk slightly in his seat. "I may have mentioned it," He muttered quietly.

"How often do you talk?" Kurt asked but before Blaine could answer Sebastian – of course – spoke up again.

"Oh hey Kurt, I didn't recognize you, you are wearing boys clothes for once,"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but Santana beat him to it, jumping up from her seat.

"Okay twink, I think its time I showed you a _little _Lima Heights hospitality," She threatened, taking a step forwards.

"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison that's probably not the best idea. You see my dad is sort of what you'd call a state's attorney. But if you wanted a piñata delivered I bet he could make sure that got to them. Here's what you guys should know. I am captain of the Warbles now and I'm tired of playing nice," He smiled at the end and every one at the table wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face but Artie was the first to speak.

"Oh hell no! You are not pilfering my Michael!" He snapped his fingers and shook his head. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Well you could always fight me for him. Not physically obviously because not only would my dad throw every last one of you in jail -even you Crip- I'd also win and it wouldn't be very challenging. So how about we all sing a Michael song together, whoever pulls it off best gets to do MJ at regionals? Warblers vs. New Directions… Have you guys ever notices how your name sound like Nude Erections? Just saying. I think 'Bad' would be an appropriate song choice since we're going to see who's badass enough to pull it off,"

Santana laughed and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Please. That wouldn't be a challenge! New Directions would wipe the floor with you losers. Even if our name does sound like the name of a really low budget porno,"

"Well, what do you suggest Satan?" Sebastian challenged. Everyone was silent as they waited for Santana's reply.

"You dorm at Dalton, right?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her right hip out.

"Yes, why? You want to pay me in sexual favors because I'm not interested in you, which you may find hard to believe since you think you're so hot, although there's someone I wouldn't mind a quickie with," He looked over at Kurt and winked, much to the latter's shock, although Kurt just brushed it off as it was meant for Blaine.

"You know about that 'haunted' house around there?" She put air quotes around the word and rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Of course," Sebastian smirked, seeing where this was going.

"Well, how about we have a little bet, we all go in together, the Warblers and the New Directions, and whoever is left in the morning – whichever show choir they belong to – gets Michael," The New Directions looked at each other and started whispering, Rachel and Artie not knowing what Santana was talking about and Kurt and Blaine contemplating if they could do it.

"So, let me get this straight. Say, we did decide on this, all the Warblers and New Directions go in. Say, half of your lot bottle it straight away and head on home. Then half my lot gets scared and leaves. Then the rest of you leave and the rest of mine leave at the same time. If I'm the last one, not all the Warblers, just me, the Warblers would get Michael?"

"Yep. Hypothetically of course since you're going to piss your $1,000 panties,"

Sebastian laughed, "Okay, you got a deal. Blaine has my number, text me the details," He sipped his cup and waved a goodbye before walking off, confident in his decision.

When he was out of earshot, Blaine and Kurt both asked Santana, at the same time, "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"What?"

"That place is terrifying!" Kurt shrieked, shuddering when he thought of when Blaine had first showed him it.

"Relax, you and whoever else gets scared can bail the minute the clock starts. I can stick this out, as well as maybe Puck, depending on if he has a date that night,"

They all sighed and got ready to leave.

* * *

**_The choir room the next day._**

"Okay guys listen up, we need to talk to you all about something before Mr. Shue gets here," Rachel announced at the front of the choir room. A few of the others gave her an odd look but stopped their conversations and turned to give her their attention anyway.

"Well, as you all know, we were thinking of doing Michael for regionals but there's a problem. The Warblers want to do it too and they have first position," There were outraged murmurs from the members who weren't at the Lima Bean.

"That bull!" Puck protested.

Rachel raised a hand to silence him.

"But we have a bet with them. We can _win_ Michael back!" There were a few cheers until Mike interrupted.

"Wait, but what are we going to win them at?"

"All we have to do is stay in a house for a night,"

"But what's the competition?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, we have to be the last ones left in,"

"And why would we have the desire to leave?" Quinn asked, suspicious.

"Well, apparently its haunted, but none of you believe that kind of crap do you?" She asked. She looked over to Finn and saw that he'd gone about three shades paler.

"Haunted?" He whispered. Kurt, who was sat next to him, leant in and told him "it's in Westerville too, a good couple of miles away from Dad or Carole. And there's no neighbors for about a mile either side of it," He knew Finn had a phobia of haunted houses but this was payback for when Finn dressed up like a vampire and hid in Kurt's walk-in closet when he found out Kurt was terrified of them. Finn gulped and stared back at Kurt with wide eyes, trying to tell if he was serious. From what he could see he was.

Rachel quickly went over the encounter at the Lima Bean and the arrangement.

"My dad would never let me, sorry guys," Mike looked at the floor, he didn't want to let them down but he knew there was no way it was happening.

"Yeah neither would ours," Finn piped up, indicating to him and Kurt.

"Oh I already have that figured out, _you_ are staying at Puck's for an all night Call of Duty battle and _I'm _staying at Cede's for a Disney night with Rachel that way her Dads wont ask questions. And Mercedes' mom thinks she staying with me because he doesn't have Dad's number so she can't call and blow our story," Kurt smirked when Finn gave him a dirty look.

"Okay so raise your hand if you're coming," Rachel said lifting her hand in the air. Puck sniggered at her choice of words but raised his hand too. So did Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. They all turned to Finn and he raised his too, again shooting daggers at Kurt, who just grinned.

Tina's parents would never let her and she didn't feel comfortable lying to them about where she was so she was going to spend the night with Mike instead. Also Artie decided it would be a bad idea if he went because of his wheelchair and he doubted they'd be ramps for all the stairs and everything.

Blaine sent a text to Sebastian telling him only ten of them could come and quickly got a reply saying only nine of the Warblers had the guts to do it.

They decided the numbers were close enough and organized to meet up outside the house at 9:30pm so they could make any last minute plans then go in at 10:00pm sharp and end at 10:00am.

Everyone had to all bring their phones fully charged and send a mass text to each other every ten minutes to see who's still in, they had to all have their GPS on too so they could see if anyone was lying.

They all made their necessary excuses to their parents. Kurt had to do the explaining for Finn though, claiming the taller boy had a bad throat from glee club, because everyone was convinced he'd screw up and Kurt was more likely to pull off the lie and make the stories believable.

* * *

They all met up at 9:30pm as planned, a few of the Warblers about ten minutes late.

They introduced everyone to the Warblers.

There was Sebastian, Wes, Dave, Nick and Jeff who they'd already met from visiting Kurt when he was at Dalton. Then there was Trent – a slightly chubby but unbelievably sweet guy despite them being on opposite sides – Thad, who was also sweet but skinny with black hair, Jamie – he took the competition way too seriously, had ginger hair and wouldn't even look at the New Directions and remained practically glued to Sebastian's side – and a short anxious looking boy with thick rimmed black glasses and light brown hair named Shaun.

They were all out of uniform too, Wes, Dave, Nick, Thad and Shaun wearing similar clothes – Jeans and t-shirts, Wes and Thad both red, Dave dark green and Shaun and Nick both black but Shaun's had the Ghostbusters logo of a ghost on a red circle with a cross through it – whereas Jeff wore a blue t-shirt with a cartoon chipmunk on it and black jeans and Sebastian wore a bright red t-shirt with a cartoon ghost on it smoking a joint and black jeans. They all wore black converse.

Mercedes wore a dark purple top with different colors splattered on it and a black zip up hoodie, Kurt wore a blue skin tight t-shirt and a black, skin tight hoodie, black skinny jeans and black combat boots and Blaine wore a black and white jumper and dark blue jeans with converse. The others all wore basic black hoodies and jeans except for Brittany who wore a bright yellow tank top and light blue skinny jeans. She had leg warmers on her arms because she was cold and when she clarified this, Santana removed her leather jacket and helped Brittany into it, leaving herself with a three quarter length black skintight top. Everyone smiled at this except Sebastian who rolled his eyes and sighed.

They all synchronized their watches and Sebastian went round everyone as they showed him their phones, showing they were all fully charged and their GPSs has been activated. He got his out and showed it to Kurt so he could confirm his was fully charged and his GPS was on because if there was anyone there that would happily check to make sure he was playing by the rules it was Hummel.

They all exchanged numbers and rang each other to make sure they were all entered correctly and wrote out two text messages each. One was a mass text saying they were fine and still in the house and the other was a mass text saying they were out. Sebastian glanced over Kurt's shoulder and saw that he was nicknamed "Cc" in his phone.

"Cc?" He asked, making Kurt jump.

"Criminal Chipmunk," He explained.

"Ah, want to see what you are in my phone?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Not really but go on,"

He showed him his screen.

"_'Sexy'_? What?" He asked in confusion. Sebastian winked and walked over to his Warblers, leaving Kurt behind in confusion.

Their alarms they had all set on their phones, which they'd also synchronized, all beeped at the same time, notifying them all that it was 10:00pm.

"Well, let the best choir win," Blaine said to the Warblers.

"Thanks, we intend to," Sebastian smirked, walking up the pathway. The garden was over grown so the path was pretty much gone. They all followed until they heard a scream behind them. They all whipped round to see Jeff wrapped around Nick, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Apparently he'd almost tripped on a weed and assumed it was a ghost trying to grab him. Nick lifted his face, cupping his cheek and placed soft kisses along his other cheek until finally kissing his lips, rubbing soothing circles along his back with his other hand. Eventually when he was calmed down they all advanced to the house.

It was more of a mansion really; they all stood in the foyer looking around. It was already pretty dark. They switched a few lamps on that, through some miracle, still worked.

"Okay I think the Warblers and the New Directions should split up and-" They all screamed as the lights went off and stood quietly all breathing heavily in shock and complete darkness. Then they heard a loud gunshot and they all screamed again just as the lights came back on.

They looked around to check their friends were okay, Blaine and Mercedes both gripping each of Kurt's hands and Finn, Rachel and Puck all huddled together, the others were looking each other over too. Nick was cupping Jeff's face to see if he was okay and Sebastian just stood in shock, he felt a warm sticky substance splatter onto his right side after the bang but didn't dare to turn round to see where it came from.

Trent was the first to notice.

He screamed at a pitch that could rival Kurt's high F and they all, including Sebastian, turned to see Jamie laying in the floor next to him, a puddle of blood around him. He wasn't moving and when Sebastian looked down at himself he was the sticky stuff was his blood and brains. Rachel screamed and almost passed out, Finn catching her before she hit the floor and everyone else just stared.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod !" Thad started chanting quietly.

"Who- oh my god!" Dave pointed down near Sebastian's shoes and everyone pulled their gaze away long enough he see a pistol on the floor in front of the blood soaked Warbler. Sebastian looked up in shock as everyone stared at him, horrified.

"You killed Jamie!" Wes yelled, almost hyperventilating.

"What? No I didn't!" Sebastian tried to defend himself but his fellow Warblers all stepped away from him hastily and towards the New Directions. Jeff and Trent looking as though they were going to burst into tears.

"Wait, as much as I hate the meerkat, he couldn't have done it," Kurt spoke up. Sebastian looked over at him, surprised out of all the people in the room _he_ was the one defending him.

"What? The evidence is all their Kurt," Sam said, pointing to the gun.

"But the blood is splattered all over him, whoever shot Jamie must have been stood on the other side of him for the blood to go that way. Plus it would have splattered _behind_ him and the blood is on Sebastian's side. If he shot him he would have been facing him, that is if any blood did splatter forward," He reasoned. The only problem was, when the lights came on, Jamie was the only one to Sebastian's right; everyone else was on the other side of the room.

"Thank you! I didn't kill him, please guys you have to believe me!" He let his hard-edge exterior slip, not caring how desperate he sounded.

"Hell no, I'm not staying in here with a murderer! I'm out of here, who's coming?" Mercedes announced turning to the rest of the room. Sam nodded and stood next to her, as did Finn, Rachel, Puck, Jeff and Nick.

"Kurt? Santana? Brittany? Quinn? Blaine?" Rachel asked, they all turned to the others.

"Sebastian didn't kill him," Kurt answered simply.

"I agree with Kurt, all logic says it couldn't have been him," Quinn announced, linking arms with Kurt.

Sebastian sighed with relief. At least some people believed him- even if it wasn't his friends.

"Santana? Brittany? Blaine?" Rachel turned to her remaining friends in desperation.

"I don't think he's badass enough to do it," Santana answered, crossing her arms. Brittany nodded but everyone knew she just didn't want to leave Santana.

"Blaine?" Rachel's voice had gone high pitched by this point.

"I've known Sebastian for a while. He may be a jerk but he's not a killer," Blaine said with confidence. Sebastian had never been so happy to be called not bad enough. The other Warblers nodded and walked over to Kurt, who'd moved to Sebastian's left.

"Fine! But we're leaving and we're telling the police!" Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and went to storm away but Finn didn't move. He was staring at Kurt.

"Kurt, come on man let's get out of here! Even if it isn't Sebastian someone must have killed Jamie, so there's still a murderer in this place!" He tried to persuade his brother to leave with him and the others.

"I'm staying because you may all think I'm an ass but Jamie was a good person and I want to find who killed him," Sebastian piped up.

Finn glanced at him then back at Kurt.

"He's right. You may not have guessed by how he was acting outside but he was on the Warblers when I was there, he really was amazing. I want to find who killed him too," The other Warblers nodded too, except Nick and Jeff who stayed with Mercedes.

"Dude, let the police handle it,"

"We can't just leave!"

"Then we'll call the cops now," Sam answered, getting out his cell. "Oh,"

"What?" Santana asked.

"No signal, any of you guys got one?"

They all got their phone out and shook their heads, they had one just outside but none had one now.

"Well, I'm going to go outside and get a signal from there," Rachel stormed off.

Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair, stopping when a loud scream erupted from the foyer. They all froze for a second before running over to where it'd came from. Rachel was laying face down in a collection of blood pooling form her throat. Finn ran up to her and turned her over. Rachel's eyes were wide open, her mouth still wide with the scream and her skin was cold and tinted gray.

Finn started sobbing and Kurt ran up to him and draped his arms around his shoulders from behind him. He leant forwards and closed Rachel's eyes and pushing her chin up to close her mouth, tears streaming down his face he tried not to make a noise for Finn.

The taller boy laid Rachel down gently and turned round, pulling his little brother into him and bawling into his shoulder. Kurt didn't even care that he was getting tears and Rachel's blood all over his hoodie, which was probably from some special collection. He couldn't even remember which one in that moment.

"Um, guys?" Mercedes said quietly. She was stood in front of the door with her hand on the handle.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The door's locked," She whispered. They all looked up at her, Finn still clinging to Kurt's shirt, all of them more terrified than they'd ever been in their entire lives.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? Review who you think the killer is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks again to my beta SympaticoDamose1864.**

* * *

_"The door's locked," She whispered. They all looked up at her, Finn still clinging to Kurt's shirt, all of them more terrified than they'd ever been in their entire lives_.

"Now what?" Sam breathed out.

"Well, we should either find a different way out or try find somewhere else where we can get a signal and call for help," Blaine reasoned, trying to stay calm.

"What about the murderer? Even if it wasn't Seb someone killed Jamie and Rachel," Nick pointed out, clutching onto Jeff's arm, which was wrapped around his abdomen in fear.

"It couldn't have been Sebastian, he was stood right next to me when Rachel screamed," Kurt explained, still stroking Finn's hair as he sobbed into the front of his hoodie.

"How do you know he didn't sneak off?" Puck folded his arms and glared at Sebastian as he spoke. Sebastian continued to ignore them and instead stared down at Rachel. He knew Kurt would stop bothering to fight for him eventually or the others would convince him Sebastian must have done it and he didn't want to risk saying something to strengthen their suspicions.

"I felt his body heat next to me the whole time and I would have seen in my peripheral vision if he'd moved," He continued to argue.

Finn had stopped blubbering but was still clinging to Kurt.

"So which one? We going to hunt down a signal or hunt down an exit?" Santana asked.

"What about the killer?" Puck flung his arms in the air in exasperation.

"As long as we stick together he or she can't kill us. Rachel died when she stormed off _alone_-" Finn whimpered again and Santana just rolled her eyes and continued, "And Jamie was the farthest away from anyone else,"

"Okay, why don't we split up and-" Wes started before being interrupted.

"Did you not just hear what I said about sticking together?"

"_One group_ of us looks for an exit and the other _group_ look for a signal,"

"Fine, who's going with who?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm staying with Kurt," Finn said quietly. Kurt nodded in agreement before standing up and holding out his hand to help Finn up, who took it but didn't let go when he was on his feet.

"I'll stick with those two," Puck said and went to stand on Finn's other side.

"How many of us are there?" Jeff said before counting everyone. "Seventeen,"

"Okay so one group of eight and one group of nine," Quinn nodded.

Eventually they all picked who they'd go with, Puck pointing out it was like when they picked teams in the schoolyard for games of soccer.

"Can't be. I always got picked last," Kurt muttered and Finn sniggered, gripping his hand tighter.

Kurt, Finn, Puck, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all stood together while Trent, Thad, Shaun, Wes, Dave, Nick and Jeff all stood together. That left Sebastian.

"We already have nine, Sebastian will have to go with you guys," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, plus shouldn't the Warblers all stick together. Same with the New Directions," Mercedes reasoned.

"But… but," Shaun stuttered.

Kurt sighed, "You guys don't still think Seb killed Jamie do you?"

Sebastian gave Kurt an odd look at the nickname but the other boy didn't notice.

"A little. Maybe," Trent said, shooting Seb an apologetic look.

"If you're that paranoid we'll switch one of us for him," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Wait what?" Puck stared at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Babe, I don't think you've thought this through," Mercedes pointed out, stepping closer to Kurt so she could talk quieter, not wanting to offend the possible killer.

"He didn't kill anyone!" Kurt went to fling his arms up before realizing Finn was still holding his hand, he didn't want to embarrass him by making everyone realize so he settled for rolling his eyes again.

"You don't know that for sure," She argued, begging him to rethink things with her eyes.

"But you don't know for sure that he did!" He counteracted.

"Who do you want to trade?" Thad asked.

"Who would you be comfortable with?" Kurt asked, ignoring Mercedes' concern.

"The blonde, um, Brittany?" Wes asked.

"No way in hell!" Santana protested.

Kurt held his hand up to silence her so she shot evils at his back.

"Can you pick someone else?"

"The other blonde, Quinn?"

Quinn sighed but stepped forwards. "Fine, I'll go with the Warblers. Sebastian, if you kill them I swear I will castrate you," She warned before going to stand next to Nick and Jeff, who smiled at her so she smiled back kindly.

"I don't want him anywhere near us!" Sam protested.

"He didn't kill anyone, Trouty Mouth!" Santana argued.

While they bickered Kurt leant towards Finn and whispered, "Finn you're still holding my hand," so no one else could hear.

"Oh," Finn dropped it, going slightly red, "Sorry man,"

Kurt smiled and nodded, massaging his hand to get the circulation back into it.

"Okay, lets do it this way. I'm going with Sebastian to find an exit, anyone who wants to come with us can. If not go find a signal," He walked up to Sebastian as he finished and went to link arms with him before realizing who it was and walking next to him instead and gesturing for him to go with him. As they walked off the others looked at each other, trying to make up their mind quickly.

They heard a load groan of wood before Kurt and Sebastian's screams.

"Kurt!" Finn ran to the other room where the screams came from but found nothing. No murderer, no blood and no bodies.

Everyone else followed quickly after and looked around, equally as surprised.

"Kurt? Sebastian?" Blaine called out.

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled as loud as she could, making everyone jump at the volume.

"'Cedes?" They heard Kurt call back.

"Kurt? Boy, where the hell are you?" She shouted.

"Um, I don't know, I think there was a trap or something! Sebastian tripped over a wire and the floor opened and we fell through!"

"Everyone look for the wire," Mercedes told the others before shouting again. "Boo, don't panic, okay! We're going to get you out!"

"If you're looking for the wire don't bother! When I tripped I pulled it out of whatever it was connected to! It wont work again!" Sebastian told them.

"Sebastian, stay the hell away from Kurt! I swear if you hurt my brother I'll fucking kill you!" Finn screamed, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Finn, I'll be fine. If anything we're safer down here, we can't find a door so there's no way the killer can get in!" Kurt rationalized.

"Unless the killers already with you!" Santana yelled at the floor.

"I'm not a killer!" Sebastian claimed.

"Guys, just try and find a way out or a signal or something then the police can get us out!" Kurt interrupted before any more arguments could arise.

"But what about Sebastian?!" Finn yelled, not happy about the thought of leaving Kurt alone with him.

"I'll be fine Finn, just go!" He yelled back.

They eventually spill up into their original teams again – New Directions going to find a signal and the Warblers and Quinn going to find a way out – Puck having to drag Finn away.

* * *

_**Kurt and Sebastian.**_

They had been sat in silence for ten minutes, Kurt pacing the large room and Sebastian sat on one of the many crates and cardboard boxed around the edge of the room, drawing patterns on the sand covered floor with a stick he found.

"So, um, thanks. For sticking up for me,"

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it," Kurt ordered seriously.

"So, you really believe I didn't do it?" Sebastian asked, dropping the stick and standing up. He slowly walked over to Kurt, who'd stopped pacing and was watching Sebastian.

"Should I regret that decision?" He asked, suspiciously. Kurt took half a step back as Sebastian stopped in front of him. The taller boy's hand shot out and his grip tightened around Kurt's elbow, pulling him close to him so their chests were pressed together. Kurt felt the panic rise in his throat and started looking around for a way to get out, trying to pull out of Sebastian's hold.

Sebastian laughed and let go. "You are so gullible and easy to screw with. I didn't kill anyone, relax," He stepped back, giving Kurt some space. But not much.

"Then what the hell was that about?" Kurt asked, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself.

"I was bored," Sebastian shrugged, smirking.

"Ugh," Kurt threw his hands up and went back to pacing.

"Will you relax? Like you said, no one can get in here, we're safe," Sebastian pointed out.

"I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about the others,"

"They'll live…oops," Sebastian sniggered when Kurt glared at him.

"How the hell can you be so calm about this all of a sudden?"

"Humor is my way of hiding how truly terrified I am," It sounded sarcastic but the scared look him his eye told Kurt he was telling the truth. He decided to be nice.

"You call that humor?" He smirked.

* * *

_**Warblers.**_

"There is no way out, we've checked all of downstairs, all the windows are bricked up and there and no other doors leading out except that big steel one and there's no way we're getting that open!" Nick complained looking around.

"Quinn any ideas?" Shaun asked.

"Quinn?" Trent asked when she didn't answer the turned round and saw her hanging from the banister they were stood near with a knife wound in the side of her head. Her eyes were wide and bulging slightly out of her sockets and her skin was gray and looked a little leathery.

Jeff started hyperventilating and Nick rushed to his side and started stroking his hair as he pulled his head to rest on his chest. "It's okay baby," He whispered.

"Quinn, oh my god, Quinn," Jeff muttered into Nick chest as Nick rocked them, shushing the blonde.

"Oh god how the hell did the killer get her without us realizing?" Dave questioned.

"Should we get her down?" Wes asked.

"No I saw on a TV show you're not supposed to move the bodies before the police get here. Something about tampering with the evidence," Shaun answered.

"No! She's not just a body! And she's not evidence! She's a real person! This is real life not a damn TV show!" Jeff yelled, pulling away from Nick and running up a few steps to reach the rope tied around the girl's neck, he slipped his hands through the banister to pull at the knots suspending Quinn above the floor. His hand moved to run over her blonde hair, now half stained red, and to her neck to try pull the rope off.

"Jeffie!" Nick yelled, running up the steps to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Its okay baby," He said into his shoulder trying to pull him away from Quinn's body, which was now rocking slightly.

"Stop saying that! It's not okay! Quinnie was right behind us! The murdered was literally a few feet away and we didn't realize!" He cried, slouching into Nick's arms at the end and whimpering into his shoulder.

* * *

_**New Direction**_

"Puck!" Sam shouted.

"Puck where the hell are you dude!?" Finn yelled aswell.

"Guys, Britt found Puck," Santana announced, clutching a crying Brittany. Puck was lying in the hall with a piece of glass sticking out of his right eye.

"Oh god!" Sam covered his mouth and wrapped an arm around Mercedes' back as she turned into him to avoid looking at Puck.

"Well, at least we know it wasn't Meerkat face, he's still locked in that room with Kurt,"

"Unless he killed Kurt and got out," Blaine pointed out grimly.

Mercedes started crying into Sam's chest, images of her best friend lying dead in a cold basement, alone, plagued her mind before she could stop herself.

* * *

**A/N: So any ideas as to who did it now? Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, thanks again to my beta SympaticoDamose1864. PLEASE NOTE: the rating has changed. There will be M/M action in this chapter, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for all chapters; I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

_"Well, at least we know it wasn't Meerkat face, he's still locked in that room with Kurt,"_

_"Unless he killed Kurt and got out," Blaine pointed out grimly._

_Mercedes started crying into Sam's chest, images of her best friend lying dead in a cold basement, alone, plagued her mind before she could stop herself._

* * *

"We have to get them out! We can't leave Kurt with him!" Finn started hyperventilating when he thought about it.

"Finn. Finn!" Santana slapped him across the face to snap him out of it and get his attention.

"LadyFace can take care of himself," She pointed out, referring to Kurt.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time? He could be dying right now and you're talking the piss out of him!" He yelled at her.

"Finn, Santana's right – although she could have worded it slightly differently – " He glared at the Latino who just shrugged, crossing her arms. "Kurt is tougher than he looks. Besides, forcing yourself into a panic attack isn't going to help him, lets just keep looking for a signal instead," He held his phone up and looked at the nonexistent bars in the corner of his screen frowning.

They carried on their search for a few minutes before Santana spoke up again. "Okay, Gay 2? You got anything?" She asked, pointing at Blaine.

"Nope," He sighed, locking his phone.

"Frankenteen?"

"Nothing,"

"Wheezy?"

"No,"

"Foggy Lips?"

"No,"

"Britt?"

"Hey, how come we all get mean nicknames and Brittany just gets 'Britt'?" Sam complained.

"Shut up Salamander," She rolled her eyes. "Britt?" She asked again, unfolding her arms and looking round.

One of the doors down the hall they were stood in was slightly ajar so Santana gulped before going up to it and pushing it open. "Brit-" She froze before screaming, Finn, Mercedes, Sam and Blaine all running up behind her to look over her shoulder – Blaine having to stand on his tiptoes.

The room was a bathroom, which may have once been beautiful and elegant but was now rusted and huge splatters of blood stained the walls.

In the bathtub Brittany was laying in a bath of what seemed to be her own blood, a large slash across her throat and a big one down her stomach. Santana ran in and tried to pull her out of the tub, Finn ran up to help her and lifted the dead cheerleader bridal style and placed her carefully on the floor in front of the other girl, who was knelt on the tiles sobbing. As soon as Finn let go she pulled Brittany's limp head into her lap and started smoothing all the once beautiful, shiny blonde hair out of her face, muttering in Spanish. Mercedes and Sam stood holding hands, silent tears streaming down both their faces and Finn stood on Sam's other side blubber quietly.

Mercedes was the first to move. She gently untangled her hand from Sam's and crouched down next to the weeping girl.

"San, we need to keep moving, sweetie,"

"Brittany, Brittany oh god, Britt," Was the only reply she got.

She gave her a look of sympathy before tenderly moving Brittany's lifeless body off Santana and slipped her eyes shut, folding her hands on her chest and maneuvering her so it looked like she was a Princess in the Disney films she loved so much, waiting for her true love's first kiss. She then linked arms with Santana and tried to coax her into standing again.

Santana hiccupped before leaning down to whisper in Brittany's ear.

"Night baby, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough when you could hear me and I could see your face light up but I love you, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or save you. I've always loved you Britt. I always will love you," She pressed a soft kiss to her best friend's cold lips before allowing Mercedes to haul her up smoothly. The bigger girl wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leading her out to Finn and Sam.

* * *

_**Warblers**_

"Thad?! Shaun?!" Nick called out, two of the Warblers were missing and they'd heard nothing from them before. No struggling behind them, no screams. Nothing.

"Guys?" Wes called out to Nick, Jeff and Trent who were searching the room.

"What did you find them?" Jeff was panicking.

"No, we lost Dave," He informed them grimly.

Trent wondered off and then the others heard a high-pitched scream come from the room he'd entered.

* * *

_**Kurt and Sebastian**_

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"You mean that terrifying scream?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the crate next to the one Kurt was seated on. He tried to sound calm but he was just as scared as Kurt sounded. He felt the need to be brave for the shorter boy for some reason.

"No, I meant the quiet scurrying of the many rats that are probably inhabitating the walls," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It sounded like Trent... Just saying," He added the last bit at Kurt's glare.

Sebastian scooted closer to Kurt. "You scared?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What the hell kind of question is that?! My friends are being murdered above us and we're stuck in a damn basement with no apparent exit!"

"So... is that a yes?" The Warbler smirked.

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

**_Warblers_**

The remaining Warblers all ran in after Trent and saw Thad and Shaun's heads on the bed facing them while there body parts were spread around the room, blood decorating every surface.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," Nick muttered behind Trent, who was hugging Jeff.

"Guys…" Wes muttered.

"Yeah?" Nick gulped.

"Wh-what if the murderer isn't Seb? What if it's Dave?"

* * *

_**Kurt and Sebastian**_

"God, I hate you," Kurt glared, smirking slightly.

Sebastian laughed. They were playing truth or dare because, lets face it, waiting in a basement with someone you hate with no escape while knowing your friends could be dying above you was… well, kind of depressing so they called a truce that would last until they got out. They were currently sat cross-legged on crates opposite each other, their shoes right at the edge of their respective boxes so they were almost touching. Almost.

"Answer the question, Hummel. Are you really a virgin?"

"Yes," He muttered. "Your turn, truth or dare,"

Sebastian thought about it for a second. "Truth,"

"Are you really as promiscuous as you make out?"

"Actually, I only _really_ have about two different partners a month, we just fuck a lot,"

"Oh lovely," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Your turn," Sebastian smiled. Kurt noticed that when he smiled – not smirked but genuinely smiled – a vein was visible on his forehead. Usually that repulsed him but on Sebastian he found it oddly endearing.

"Truth,"

"Pussy," Sebastian sneered, shaking his head. "What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

Kurt cocked his head to the left and look off in the top right in thought before answering.

"I once had a dream that I was a samurai and I had to slay a dragon that looked like Puck and Quinn was a princess I had to save but she ripped her own face off and she was actually Rachel and she vomited gold stars. They were really sharp and killed all the village people so I took cover in a cave and there was a unicorn who sounded like Brittany and she asked me if she could borrow some lip gloss but I didn't have any because I had no pockets in my 'royal robes' so she started crying and an evil giant in a Cheerio's outfit, Santana, showed up and she threw a slushie at me but it had acid in it and I thought my face was burning and woke up screaming,"

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, his lips tugging upwards slightly in amusement.

"Um, wow… You sure there wasn't something extra in your warm milk that night?"

"How did you know I have warm milk before I go to bed?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Sebastian laughed authentically and Kurt smiled at it. It was a really nice sound when it wasn't at your expense.

"I didn't, you just told me," He smirked but there was no malice behind it and a friendly glint in his eye.

"So, your turn," Kurt pointed out.

"Truth,"

"Pussy," Kurt mimicked Sebastian's slightly deeper voice making the Dalton boy huff out another laugh.

"Alright, fine, dare," Sebastian watched him challengingly.

Kurt grinned and looked around the room, humming.

"There's nothing to do in this room," He pointed out sighing.

"I can think of a dare for you,"

"You mean a dare for me to give you or a dare to give me?"

"To give you," He tried to hide his smirk.

Kurt watched him carefully, getting slightly nervous. He didn't know why, it's not like he could force him to do anything, if it was inappropriate or Kurt just didn't want to do it he couldn't make him… could he? He was taller and probably a lot stronger, maybe not as fast but, honestly, where was Kurt going to run? He would catch him eventually and could easily force him to do whatever he wanted…? No. No, as much of a jerk as he was he wouldn't _make _him do something if he was adamant against it. Sebastian might try persuading him but he wouldn't physically _force _him…

"Okay. Shoot,"

"I dare you to kiss me,"

Kurt's eye widened.

"It doesn't have to be a deep kiss, closed mouth if you really want," Sebastian held up his hands, palms out. "But it has to last for at least ten seconds,"

"I've… um… never…um…" Kurt stuttered before staring down at the crate, biting his lip.

Sebastian's eye widened comically. "Oh my god, you've never kissed anyone, have you?"

"Well, there was the time Karofsky kissed me but it didn't really count, I didn't kiss back, I just sort of… stood there," He exhaled and gulped.

"Wow…" Sebastian breathed. "So is that a yes or a no…?"

Kurt looked up at him but didn't say anything. They watched each other for a moment before Kurt nodded. It was a shallow jerk but it was a nod.

Sebastian smiled and flicked his tongue out it dampen his lips, Kurt mirroring him.

The taller boy felt a lot giddier than he should do.

He hasn't been this excited about a kiss since his first… or he imagined. He couldn't actually remember his first kiss.

Sebastian leant forward slowly, and Kurt did too until their lips were millimeters apart. They stopped and Sebastian closed his eyes so Kurt followed suit and waited, not sure what to do. Then he felt a light pressure against his lips and stopped breathing. Sebastian pressed a little closer so their lips were secure against each other's. Kurt started counting in his head.

_1…2…3…_

Kurt breathed in through his nose sharply when he felt Sebastian's fingertips lightly caressing his cheek.

_4…5…6_

His fingers moved to his hair and his palm pressed against his jaw.

_7…8…6… wait, no, 6…7…_

Sebastian parted his lips slightly and took Kurt's lower lip in between his own and Kurt breathed his deeply again.

_4…6…3…9…5…7… wait… Ugh I hate numbers._ Kurt thought and gave up counting.

Sebastian tugged lightly at the roots of Kurt's hair, his tongue flicking out to lick at the shorter boy's lip.

Kurt gasped and parted his lips, Sebastian taking that as an invitation and plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth, who whined slightly into it but didn't pull back.

Sebastian ran his tongue along Kurt's and then along the roof of his mouth, making him shudder. That's when Kurt's senses came back and he pulled back. They both separated, panting and leaning back on their palms.

"I think I've started to… not hate you," Kurt muttered, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Well, that's fortunate because I've started to... not hate you too,"

Kurt's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, not expecting his confession to be returned. "You're kidding, right? Outside this basement we're, like, mortal enemies!"

"Things change, Hummel," He sat back slightly, leaning back further on his palms and grazing his eyes over Kurt's body. The tight hoodie was gone and he was wearing a plain black short-sleeved t-shirt. He looked good in boy clothes. And he couldn't complain about the skinny jeans that define his narrow hips either. Sue Sylvester was insane if she thought he had 'pear hips'. Blaine told him once.

Kurt crossed his arms and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms round his knees, to try and cover himself up as much as possible.

"You're really frigid... I can help with that if you want," Sebastian winked.

"It's called self-respect, Smythe!" He sighed and went to get up to resume pacing before Sebastian's hand shot out and took his wrist, dragging him down so he was sat in Sebastian's lap as the latter's legs were still crossed. Kurt's hands went out to Sebastian's chest out of instinct and he stared at were his hands had landed, his mouth going dry as he realized for the first time how solid his abs were under the thin shirt, he could feel Sebastian's nipple against the side of his palm because of the low temperature in the basement and Sebastian suppressed a moan, shivering slightly.

"Get off," Kurt barked tugging at his wrist but Sebastian gripped tighter, holding his hand against his chest and leaning forward so their breath mingled together.

"Get..." He started again but the protest faded as his eyes darted down to Sebastian's slightly parted lips.

"Get...?" Sebastian asked quietly, moving Kurt's hand to rest on his nipple and shuddering again.

"Um..." Kurt swallowed.

"That's what I thought," Sebastian smiled and looked down at Kurt's lips, leaning forward slowly.

Their lips pressed together softly and Sebastian released the other boy's wrist, confident he wouldn't try get away. He pulled Kurt closer to his chest so his side dug into the left of Sebastian's chest. Kurt stayed rigid but didn't pull away and Sebastian placed one hand on the back of Kurt's neck and the other on his knee, deepening the kiss. The hand and Kurt's knee glided up slowly and stopped on the middle of his thigh.

Kurt kissed him back but didn't move his hands from Sebastian's chest, not sure what to do with them. Sebastian's hand traveled upwards again and rested on the very top of his thigh then moved round to cup the smaller boy's crotch. Kurt gasped before pulling away from Sebastian and falling off the crate onto his back.

Sebastian smirked and stood in front of him before straddling Kurt's waist, pushing his shoulders to the floor.

"Sebastian, get off me, now!" Kurt glared.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't want this, I felt you kissing back," Sebastian smirked and leaned down to press his lips against Kurt's again, meeting very little resistance again.

They kissed for a few moments before Sebastian pulled away and moved to kiss Kurt's jaw line and down to his neck, smiling into it when Kurt inhaled sharply. Kurt's hands moved timidly to Sebastian's knees on either side of his waist.

Sebastian moaned in encouragement, giving Kurt the confidence to move his hands up to the middle of his thighs. He moved off his knees so he was pressed flat against Kurt, jabbing his hard-on into Kurt's thigh, making him gasp and try to move away from it.

"Shh, relax," Sebastian whispered against his jaw, just under his ear.

Kurt shivered and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Seb," He breathed out and Sebastian chuckled, nibbling at his earlobe before kissing down his neck again and biting down lightly, just enough to make the boy whine but not enough to actually hurt him. He moved his hands to Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head, not detaching his mouth from Kurt's jugular.

He felt Kurt's hard on against his own hip and smirked into his neck before grinding down with his own.

Kurt gasped and bucked his hips up to meet Sebastian's.

"Seh," He whined and bit down on his lip, his eyes screwed shut. He groaned when he felt the heat above him disappear and Sebastian drag him up by his wrist.

"S'okay babe," Sebastian whispered into his ear. Kurt shuddered again as he was pushed against the wall with his wrists above his head. The contrast between the heat of Sebastian's body in front of him and the stone cold wall behind him and against his bare arms made him shiver.

Sebastian gripped the hem of Kurt's shirt and tugged at it holding both his wrists in one hand, silently asking permission. Kurt lifted his back off the wall, not breaking the kiss, and Sebastian pulled the fabric over his head only separating so they could remove the shirt.

He ran his free hand up Kurt's bare smooth chest and skimming his nipples.

Kurt tried to pull his hands away and Sebastian released one hand, which fell to Sebastian's shirt and lifting it up and over Sebastian's head, tossing it to the side. His hand went to the side of Sebastian's neck so he could pull their heads closer. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together panting. Sebastian's hand moved to Kurt's belt and he threaded his thumb through his belt hole next to his buckle and palmed his through the tight fabric of his jeans making Kurt moan and press him hips out more. Sebastian smiled and lifted Kurt's leg onto his hip so they could get more access to each other's hard ons and lifted him off his feet, pressing him between himself and the wall. Sebastian moved his hand round to Kurt's ass and cupped hard.

"Kurt," Sebastian moaned as he pressed harder into Kurt.

Kurt whined in reply and lolled his head on to Sebastian's shoulder.

"Oh god. Oh god," Kurt breathed out, choking slightly as he huffed.

"Loose the jeans!" Sebastian pulled at Kurt's belt and dropped his leg so he could pull the denim down before lifting him up again.

"H-how are you holding me up? Y-you don't l-look strong en-nough!"

"You underestimate me, babe," Sebastian smirked.

"You're j-jeans," Kurt forced out.

"W-want to help m-me out of them?"

Kurt nodded timidly and Sebastian dropped his legs, took half a step back and released Kurt's hand.

The shorter boy sunk to his knees and attempted to unbuckled Sebastian's belt with shaking fingers. Sebastian growled in frustration and leaned his top half forward slightly to plant his hands on the wall in front of him, dragging his nails across the stone.

"Ugh, come on!" He barked and slammed his fist into the wall when Kurt's fingers slipped off the buckle. Kurt jumped but tried to undo the belt again finally pulling it loose and popping open his button. He gripped the zipper and pulled it down as quickly as he could, almost breaking the zip.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, slamming his fist against the wall in aggravation again.

He looked down at Kurt, who was now grinning and growled again, baring his teeth and tangling one hand in his soft hair. Kurt glared up at him and Sebastian clenched his hands and tugged him slightly forward. He bucked his hips closer to Kurt face and raised his eyebrows. Kurt gulped but looked back at the clothed dick inches from his face, pulling down Sebastian's boxers.

He looked back up at Sebastian for confirmation before flicking his tongue out to lick at his head, earning a gasp from above him. He ran his tongue along the underside of Sebastian's dick and smiled as he moaned, pressing his hips forward again. Kurt took a deep breath before wrapping his mouth around Sebastian's thick cock and sinking onto it.

"Oh, god, Kurt," Sebastian moaned when he felt the warmth of Kurt's mouth, leaning his forehead against the cool wall. Kurt concentrated on breathing out of his nose and waited for him to get used to the feel of the large member in his mouth. Sebastian got impatient and pushed his head forward, forcing him to deep throat him. He glanced down in slight concern when Kurt gagged and placed his hands on Sebastian's waist.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kurt answered by bobbing his head making Sebastian gasp again, he started humming and Sebastian's knees almost buckled beneath him.

"Stop," Sebastian muttered, pulling him back by his hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked self-consciously, his voice slightly hoarse.

"No, no, baby, you were great. But I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if you carried on. You got a real skillful mouth Gayface,"

"Gayface? Really? Now?" Kurt glared and Sebastian dragged him to his feet, his hands going to the waistband of Kurt's boxers.

"Why? You mad?" He smirked.

Kurt hesitated, giving him an odd look. "Is this part of some plan of yours?"

"Ever heard of angry sex?"

Kurt hesitated again. "Is it good?"

"Oh very,"

"You look like a Meerkat,"

Sebastian smirked. "You look like a twelve year old milk maid,"

"That makes you a pedophile,"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's biceps and slammed his back against the wall, pinning him there before putting one arm above Kurt's head so he could lean his forearm against it and pushed Kurt's shoulders against the stone with the other.

"Fuck, stupid virgin!"

"Whore!"

"You're the one who was sucking my dick seconds ago,"

"You came on to me, Craig's List,"

Sebastian crushed their lips together, this one all teeth and tongue, not as sweet as the others. They grinded against each other, Sebastian making deep grunting noises while Kurt made high whining ones. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled him away from the wall and against his firm chest, backing him into one of the crates that came up to waist height.

"Turn around," He whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt turned and Sebastian pushed into his back so he was facedown and his chest was against the sturdy wood of the crate.

"Seb,"

"It's okay. Relax," He kissed down Kurt back to the base of his spine. Kurt whined and squirmed beneath him, gripping the sides of the crate. His knuckles were going white.

"Girl," Sebastian muttered against Kurt's skin.

"Sadist,"

"Oh, if can be a sadist if you're into that sort of thing, baby, plus that would make you a masochist since you're clearly enjoying it," He moved back up to Kurt's shoulder blades and scraped his teeth along his porcelain skin, leaving angry red marks along the white of his back.

He moved one hand to Kurt's cheek and held two fingers out. Kurt's lips were slightly parted but his teeth were clenched together. Sebastian slipped his fingers past his lips and rubbed them against his teeth.

"Open up," Sebastian breathed out.

Kurt complied and the taller boy's eyes rolled back in his skull when he felt Kurt's tongue on his fingertips.

"Suck," He gritted out and gasped again when Kurt obeyed.

"Ugh god," He bit his lip when Kurt's tongue swirled around his fingers. He eventually got the self-control to pull them out.

"This might sting," He warned, tracing his index finger around his entrance. Kurt nodded frantically so Sebastian pushed in. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck as he hissed. When he reached his knuckle he stopped and waited for Kurt to adjust.

"Ready?" He asked after a minute.

Kurt nodded again. "M-more," He stuttered. Sebastian smiled and inserted the next finger, slower this time.

"S-Seb. Ugh, m-more,"

"As you wish, Slut," He smirked and started scissoring Kurt, reveling in every little noise that comes from the boy under him. He crooked his fingers slightly, hitting Kurt prostate, making the boy scream and push back against his fingers when he went to pull out.

When he was prepared Sebastian pulled his fingers out and kissed Kurt neck when he whined at the loss.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked, lining his cock up to his entrance.

"Y-yes! Seb, ugh, please," Kurt pushed back and Sebastian smirked, placing a hand on his back and rubbing circles.

"Relax baby," He leant down, kissing up his spine to his neck and along his jaw. He slotted his mouth over Kurt's and sucked his tongue into his own mouth. Kurt nodded shortly and dug his nails into the crate.

Sebastian pulled his mouth off Kurt's and held his hand in front of Kurt's mouth.

"Lick," He ordered and Kurt flicked his tongue out to lap at his palm. Sebastian waggled his fingers slightly and chuckled "Tickles," he muttered, watching Kurt.

After a minute he pulled his hand away and slicked up his dick.

"Ready?" He asked again.

"Y-yes, yes," Kurt forced out.

Sebastian took hold of Kurt's shaking hips to hold him still and slowly pushed in. Kurt's breathing became shallower and he pushed his forehead against the wood, gulping several times.

When he was half way in he stopped to let Kurt get used to the intrusion.

"Tell me if it hurts too much,"

"I- I have a higher p-pain tolerance than you s-seem to thi-ink,"

"Yeah you sound like you're doing j-just great," He huffed out smiling.

"J-just keep going," Kurt ordered through clenched teeth.

Sebastian complied and forced all the way in in one quick thrust, making Kurt screech through his teeth.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to keep it down. No one can hear you scream," He said in a creepy voice.

Kurt started panting and Sebastian rubbed circles on his back, still gripping his hip with his other hand, trying to comfort him.

After a moment Kurt nodded, giving the silent go ahead and Sebastian started thrusting into him with shallow movements of his hips.

"S-Seb, ugh, ugh," Kurt moaned out, rocking back to match Sebastian's thrust.

"Scream," Sebastian said, pushing Kurt's head into the wood of the crate.

Kurt groaned but didn't scream.

Sebastian growled and clenched his fist in Kurt's hair. "Scream!" He ordered, thrusting into him to punctuate his point.

"M-make me," Kurt challenged weakly.

Sebastian smiled and shifted his position slightly, lining up to his prostate. "Scream!" He pushed in with more force, succeeding in his mission of making Kurt scream.

He laughed and thrusted in again, hitting the bundle of nerves every time before reaching round to grip Kurt's leaking dick and pumping him to the same pace as his thrusts, still gripping his hair with his other hand.

"Ugh, Kurt, ugh, so hot," He grunted out, leaning down to bite and suck at Kurt's neck, giving him a hickey.

He felt a coil in the pit of his stomach and pumped Kurt faster.

"Ugh, Seb, I'm-"

"Yeah, it's okay, me too," He pushed in harder and faster.

He felt his balls tighten and debated whether to pull out or not but decided against it.

"Kurt, come," He panted and tugged him harder.

Kurt breathed out in shallow bursts and banged his forehead down against the wood.

Sebastian screamed and slammed into Kurt one more time before coming harder than he ever remembered doing before. He heard Kurt's scream as he felt a warm, sticky substance on his hand. Sebastian collapsed onto Kurt's back, pinning him harder into the crate. He placed sloppy kissed along Kurt neck and jaw. Sebastian raised his hand up to Kurt's mouth and he licked away his own come without a word, Sebastian's eyes rolling back into his skull. After they'd both came down from their post-orgasm high Sebastian heard a faint voice below him.

"Seb?" Kurt croaked.

"Yeah baby?"

"W-what are we?" He asked timidly staring at the woodwork on the crate.

"What do you want us to be?" Sebastian whispered against his hairline above his ear.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry, this took so long to update. Thank my friend for reminding me. Okay, so this one was painful to write because you'll see. You'll find out who the killer is this chapter... Yey.**

**Okay, enjoy.**

* * *

_"What do you want us to be?" Sebastian whispered against his hairline above his ear._

* * *

**_New Directions_**

Finn paced the room anxiously.

"Finn, if you don't stop pacing _I'm _going to kill you," Blaine warned and Finn let out a laugh then remembered Blaine's boxing training and slumped into a chair.

They had all found a room they were sure had one exit and searched it thoroughly before deciding to stay in there until morning. Kurt and Finn had promised to be home by ten o'clock the next day so if they could last until after then, Burt and Carole would get worried and call Mercedes and Puck and when they get no answer they'll call around the glee club and eventually Artie, Tina or Mike and they'll get worried and end up spilling the actual plan to them and they'll come find them or call the police if the others don't tell them about the bet. They just had to last until then.

By Blaine's watch it was just after 1am.

Santana was sat on a dusty two-person sofa still sobbing quietly with Mercedes by her side with her arm still round her shoulders.

To everyone's shock, Santana hadn't pushed Mercedes away but had actually turned into her and was resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. Sam was sat on the floor beside Mercedes and Blaine was in a chair beside the sofa while Finn was in one on the other side. The room was a dull looking bedroom with a living room attached. They were in the living room area because the bed had a brown-red stain on the pillows that no one wanted to think about or look at.

Finn checked his watch then sighed when he realized it was broken and got up to stand in front of Blaine. He grabbed the smaller boy's hand and arm to pull his wrist closer to him and stared at his functioning watch.

Blaine grunted in surprise but let Finn do it.

"One-oh-five," He muttered and went back to pacing. Blaine clenched his fists but didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should try find the others," Sam spoke up, picking his fingernails in discomfort.

Santana whimpered and shook her head against Mercedes' shoulder.

Blaine nodded and spoke. "What if we split up and-"

"No!" Finn yelled, stopping and turning to Blaine. "Splitting up is the problem! Every time we split up someone dies! Rachel stormed off, she died! Kurt and Sebastian walked off, they fell into a basement! Brittany wondered off, _she died_,"

Santana sobbed as Finn started getting hysterical.

"I've already lost the woman I love and possibly my brother and some of my best friends! I don't want to lose anyone else! And we don't even know who out of the others we'd be looking for!"

"Maybe they're all okay…" Blaine argued uselessly.

"Think realistically, Blaine! We _were_ a group of eight just after we lost Kurt and Sebastian. Now we have five. They were a group of seven. What are the chances of there still being seven?"

"Will you stop talking about Kurt like he's dead?!" Mercedes stood up.

"For all we know he is," Finn looked broken.

"No! If anything he's the most safe of all of us!"

Finn was about to protest but someone spoke up first.

"Mercedes is right, Finn, we need to just stay calm and, Blaine, we should stay put," Santana stated quietly. Her cries has subsided but tears still slipped down her cheeks every few seconds. Mercedes sat back beside her and Finn slumped back into the chair as they descended back into silence.

* * *

**_Warblers_**

The Warblers all huddled together as they wandered through the halls in search for an exit or their friend.

"Oh god no!" Nick yelled and looked around.

"What is it?" Trent's head darted round too in panic.

"He's missing! He's missing!" Nick ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the roots, still looking around.

"Who's missing?" Wes asked.

"Jeff!" Mick yelled in disbelief. "You didn't even realize he was missing?!"

Wes looked speechless. He felt terrible for not noticing his friend's disappearance and looked around in concern.

Trent stepped forward and put his arm round Nick.

"It's alright Nick, we'll find him, he'll be fine,"

Nick shook his head against Trent's shoulder, crying hard.

"If Dave touches him then…" He muttered but Trent shushed him and put his other hand over his hair, hugging him as tight as he dared.

"If Dave touches him then what?" They all turned to see Dave stood in the doorway of a bathroom with blood all over him.

Trent and Wes froze but Nick broke from Trent's embrace and stepped forward as menacingly as he could.

"Where's Jeff!" He demanded and Dave jumped.

"How should I know?!"

"We know you're the killer!"

"No, I'm not! I was locked in a closet, someone hit me over the head and they must have thought I was dead but I was unconscious,"

Trent stared at the floor. "If Sebastian was here he'd make some kind of joke about coming out of the closet,"

Wes laughed humorlessly and went to inspect Dave's head. The gash on his temple looked deep enough to knock someone out.

"I don't believe you!" Nick protested.

"Nick, Jeff was – _is – _my friend too, why would I want to do anything to him? He's never been anything but sweet and helpful to me, I'd never hurt him, please believe me!" Dave looked so honest and desperate that Nick had to give up and he nodded.

"Maybe Jeff got lost and found the New Direction?" Trent supplied.

"Then lets find them," Nick started walking down a corridor, knocking on every door he passed and calling out Jeff's name.

* * *

**_Kurt and Sebastian_**

Kurt stared at the wall to his right.

"Kurt?" Sebastian urged him, slightly nervous.

"I'm starting to _really_ not hate you,"

That made Sebastian grin more than he should have.

They quickly got dressed and resumed their seats on the crates. Kurt winced slightly when he sat down and Sebastian felt guilty for the initial jolt of pride he felt when he saw it but he didn't say anything. Kurt looked down at his boots he was lacing up.

"Do you think we'll get out of this?" Kurt asked in a timid voice.

Sebastian held back any jokes or bad remarks and answered as sensitively as he could.

"Us? Maybe. The others..."

Kurt looked up, his blue eyes wide. "The others…?"

Sebastian sighed. "Do you want to know my honest opinion?"

The smaller boy nodded, drawing his knees up and resting his chin on them, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"I… don't think they'll all walk away from this…"

Kurt's forehead creased slightly and Sebastian continued quickly.

"I'm not saying this to be funny or to upset you. You said you wanted my honest opinion… What's your's?"

Kurt looked down. "I don't think any of us will make it out," He answered quietly.

Sebastian reached out and took Kurt's hand away from his legs and squeezed lightly.

"_You_ will. At least. I'll make sure of that," He said before he could stop himself.

Kurt smiled shakily at him and muttered a gentle thank you.

Sebastian moved onto Kurt's crate so his back was against the wall and opened his legs then pulled Kurt to sit in between them so they were both facing out.

Kurt leaned back against him and closed his eyes, praying to a god he didn't believe in that they were wrong and his friends were okay.

They heard a loud click and looked around the room, seeing a heavy metal door they hadn't noticed before open.

They scrambled up and Sebastian took up a defensive stance in front of the other, his hands out slightly to indicate for Kurt to stay behind him.

The door opened wider and they saw Tina Cohen-Chang stood in the doorway, haloed in the dim light from outside.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and rushed past Sebastian to hug her.

"Oh Tina, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life," He muttered against her shoulder as she hugged back just as tight.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're okay…" She stopped when she say Sebastian.

Kurt turned to see what Tina was staring at and laughed.

"Tina, it's alright, Sebastian is… he's okay," Kurt finished awkwardly and grabbed Tina's hand.

Sebastian climbed up the steps and smiled at her.

"Tina Blowen Wang, right?"

Tina glared at him and Kurt knocked his arm lightly in warning.

"Anyway, how did you get in here?" Kurt asked to break the sudden tension.

"There's a back door," She said and laughed. "So who's left? Who's winning?"

Kurt and Sebastian looked confused.

"You know, the bet? The reason you guys are in here?"

"Oh! Yeah, we're not doing that anymore," Sebastian stated.

"Why?" Tina looked confused.

Kurt pulled Tina into the room and sat her on one of the crates, careful to make sure her black dress was under her legs because the crates were cold and the dress she wore only stopped half way down her legs, she was also wearing very thin tights and knee length boots. Kurt knelt in front of her and ran his thumb over the netting of her long gloves on the back of her hand.

He explained everything that had happened since they'd entered the mouse and at one point tears had started trailing her mascara down her face. Or it could have been eyeliner.

"Oh god…" She breathed out. "Do you know who else is okay?"

Kurt shook his head and Tina stood up with resolve.

"Then lets go find out," She took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the exit, Sebastian close behind.

* * *

**_New Directions_**

Finn was laying on the carpet and Blaine was pacing.

"If you don't stop pacing _I'm _going to kill you," Finn impersonated Blaine, who just glared and continued pacing.

"What time is it now, Blaine?" Santana asked.

Blaine looked at his watch and sighed. "Two-oh-three,"

Sam let his head fall back against Mercedes' leg and groaned.

Mercedes stroked Sam's hair absent-mindedly but no one commented on it.

"Shhh!" Blaine urged quietly from near the door.

Everyone froze and waited as he pressed his ear against the door, listening.

His eyes widened and no one dared move.

Blaine gestured for them to join him but pressed a finger to his lips insistently, indicating for them to be as quiet as possible. Finn opted to stay on the floor because he knew he'd make too much noise.

The others crowded the door and heard footsteps pacing outside, their faces mirroring Blaine's look of fear.

Santana went to grab the door handle but Mercedes pulled her back quickly, covering her mouth so she couldn't protest. She kicked the table and a lamp fell off.

They all froze and waited.

The footsteps stopped and got closer to the door. Everyone held their breath until the footsteps turned away and walked off down the hall and they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

_**Warblers**_

After twenty minutes of knocking on doors and calling Jeff's name they started to lose hope. Trent had started crying ten minutes earlier and Dave and Wes were already in the process of grieving for their friend.

"Jeffy!" Nick shouted for the one-hundredth time.

"Nicky?"

They all froze, not quite believing what they heard. It must be a trick of the mind; they must be imagining what they want so desperately to hear.

"Jeffy?" Nick called out desperately.

They heard the faint sound of someone running and Jeff turned the corner, blood matted his once platinum blonde hair.

Nick was the first to recover from the shock and ran into him, they hugged tightly as Trent, Wes and Dave also joined them. The group hug broke apart and Nick cupped Jeff's face to pull him into a frantic kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's back and pressed their bodies closer together, deepening the kiss.

Nick's hand traces up to Jeff's hair. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"We're in a house with a murderer and guess how I got injured? I tripped," Jeff laughed breathlessly.

Nick laughed and kissed him again. "Klutz,"

Jeff kissed his cheek and smiled again.

"Guess what!" He exclaimed excitedly.

They all laughed at his innocent nature and Trent asked "What?"

"I found the others,"

"The New Directions?"

Jeff nodded. "Well, what's left of them…" He looked down.

"Where are they?" Wes asked and Jeff smiled and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him down the corridor as the others followed.

"Who's left, Jeff?" Dave asked as they maneuvered through the corridors.

"Um… Kurt's brother Finn, Mercedes, Sam, um… Santana and Blaine,"

They all nodded and continued in silence.

They came to a wooden door and knocked, calling out who they were so they didn't scare them.

Blaine opened the door a crack and looked around them then pulled them in and slammed the door shut before launching himself at them, pulling them into a hug.

"Are you all that's left?" Finn asked when Blaine was done.

They nodded solemnly.

"Same," Sam sighed.

"Guys!" They all turned to see Tina, Kurt and Sebastian in the doorway.

Finn knocked Blaine over to get to Kurt and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Trent, Dave and Wes hugged Sebastian and Nick looked around for Jeff and saw him close the door and turn the lock then lean against the wood, looking a lot more casual than he should.

Tina broke out of the hug Mercedes had dragged her into and stood beside Jeff and they both smiled at each other.

Everyone's attention was on the pair.

Jeff lifted his shirt and pulled a gun out of his waistband then pointed it at the group while Tina pulled a smaller one out of her bra and pointed it at them too.

Everyone gasped in astonishment.

"I-it was you two…" Mercedes muttered in shock.

Jeff smiles sweetly and nodded. "Are you surprised?"

"Jeffy?" Nick breathed, confused and scared.

Tina laughed.

"W-why?" Blaine asked.

By this point Mercedes had a death grip on Sam's hand and Sebastian was holding Kurt's hand while Finn held the other.

"Why? Hear that, Jeff, I think they want a motive," Tina said as she moved behind them.

"Well, you're all noticing us now, right? Wes, I've seen your eyes move to my other hand every time I twitch my fingers. Dave, you look at my foot every time I tap it. Santana, you flinch every time my grip tightens on the gun," He moved around them and everyone watched him. "Everyone sit on the floor," He ordered.

Everyone dropped to the carpet cautiously.

"You see," Tina continued, circling them with Jeff like sharks. "We've always been…let's say, in the background. Always overshadowed by someone else,"

"So," Jeff spoke again. "We watched. That's all you can really do when you're not in and don't have to prepare for the spotlight. We watched what makes people tick. What people can't refuse and, a few weeks ago someone noticed me. Tina,"

"And I approached him because he had a look in his eyes I've only ever seen in the mirror. And we talked, we laughed, we told each other how we _truly_ felt about our teammates. Not the practiced 'they're great. A real _star_', the cold truth,"

They'd both completely switched places by now when Jeff continued.

"We were both sick of being in the background so we planned. We planned our debut. And it's going splendidly if I do say so. Don't you agree Ms. Cohen-Chang?"

Tina nodded in agreement.

"You murdered innocent people because no one noticed you?!" Sam shouted but shut up when both Jeff's and Tina's guns trained on him.

"No one is innocent," Tina stated.

"When we said we watched, we mean things you didn't even realize we were there for. For example, I watched Wes delete Dave's messages from his phone because he's jealous he has a girlfriend and his broke up with him last week,"

Dave turned to Wes and Wes looked away.

"And I watched Rachel put something in Mercedes' drink so she lost her voice the next day and she could take her solo,"

"Everyone in this room is guilty of something. And if you just noticed us we wouldn't have gotten away with it all," Jeff shrugged.

"I noticed you," Nick whispered, broken.

Jeff looked down at him and knelt in front of him. "You only noticed me so you could get close to Blaine because I was friends with him and you had a crush on him,"

Nick shook his head. "That was right at the start. Then I noticed you for _you_ and that's what I fell in love with, Jeffy. I love you," Nick's voice broke at the end. He had never told Jeff he was in love with him before and the scariest thing was, despite him being a murderous psychopath, it hadn't changed how he felt.

Jeff blinked in surprise but stood up and pointed the gun down at Nick's head.

"I love you too, Nicky,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Jeff blinked in surprise but stood up and pointed the gun down at Nick's head._

* * *

_"I love you too, Nicky,"_

Everyone held their breath as Jeff's hand tightened on the gun, waiting for the deafening bang but it never came. Jeff grunted in annoyance and dropped his arm to his side, glaring down at Nick before turning away. Everyone let out a sigh, or in Nick's case a sob, of relief.

"Jeff, _I_ was your friend," Blaine pointed out.

"Because you were new to Dalton and wanted information on how to become a Warbler," Jeff finished.

"Tina," Kurt spoke up to the girl. She looked over at him and he saw what he thought looked like a pang of guilt or regret in her eyes. "I thought we were friends?"

She knelt down in front of him and wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb that he hadn't even realized he'd shed.

"Sorry Kurt, you were a good friend, but you also had Mercedes and Finn and others whereas I only really had you and it wasn't fair,"

"What about Mike?" He asked.

"He's only dating me because I'm the only nice Asian girl he knows and his parents don't approve of him dating anyone who's not Asian," She rolled her eyes and stood up again, walking away before Kurt could disagree.

"Jeff, you want to know why you never got a solo?" Wes asked bravely.

Jeff stood in front of him, curious. "Alright,"

"Because you're too weak to be a leader,"

Everyone gasped at his stupidity.

Jeff tilted his head to the side. "I never asked for a solo, the most I ever asked for was a duet, I can co-lead. Me and Tina organised all this ourselves," He gestured around with the gun, making everyone stiffen.

Tina laughed at their reaction and walked up next to Jeff, pointing her gun at Wes.

"You see, this was all thought up in the space of an hour. And it's going so well. When Sebastian came to Dalton and told us all the plan he'd hatched up with Satan on how to decide who got Michael for the competition me and Tina started texting immediately,"

Kurt thought back to that afternoon in the Lima Bean and pondered briefly on how absurd it was that "Who got to do the King of Pop for Regionals?" was the biggest dilemma in their lives at the time. They were so miserable at the idea of not being able to perform one of his songs and now all this…

"So Jeff told me to make up some bullshit excuse about not being able to go while he quietly accepted like an obedient little follower. Just like you all expected,"

Anyone else would have taken that was a sign to shut up to Wes kept talking. "No, this is nothing to do with duets or spotlights; this is about you two being fucking insane! Don't try and blame us when it's your own mental issues that are causing this, not us!"

Tina got sick of hearing Wes' voice and pulled the trigger. Wes' head fell back against the wall he was leaning against with a soft thud, his eyes wide as blood flowed from the hole in his forehead. The trail of crimson liquid coursed down into his eyes, over his tear ducts and down his cheeks, as if he'd cried blood.

Santana, Mercedes and Kurt all screamed and Jeff and Tina laughed.

"Who's next?! Anyone else got anything to say?!" Jeff yelled and everyone coward.

"Pathetic," Tina muttered.

Jeff started chuckling. "The most ironic part of this is if you _had_ noticed me – even if not at Dalton or during our performances or whatever, if you'd just noticed me in _here _– you'd have seen me sneak off every so often then reappear with a dead body not too far behind. You'd have realised it was me at least, maybe not someone else but at least me, so much sooner and so many others could have lived because you may have been able to stop me sooner," He shrugged. "But I guess that's your own faults,"

Dave was closest to the door and got up quickly, running to it. Unfortunately, Jeff was quicker and spun round, firing a shot in Dave's back. Dave hit the door and fell still, his head bounced slightly with a meaty thump and his leg twitched slightly. Kurt absentmindedly decided he'd probably been shot in the nerves of his spine, causing the little spasms.

Trent started crying and Nick hugged him. Jeff looked over at them then back at Dave and to the others.

"Anyone else want to try and run?"

Blaine got up slowly and Tina raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatcha doing, Curly?"

"I just want to see if Dave's okay,"

"Blaine, sit down," Finn urged but he just kept staring at Tina.

"Go on then, see if he's okay," Jeff urged, inspecting his own gun and seeming completely disinterested.

"Blaine, please just sit down," Kurt begged but Blaine pretended not to hear him and took a few steps forward.

Jeff shot Blaine in the neck before he got to Dave and they all watched in shocked silence as the blood pooled around his head and matted his dark hair, giving it a slight burgundy tint. They heard the sickening sounds of Blaine spluttering and gagging, choking on his own blood for a few seconds before his neck stopped pulsing and his Adam's apple stilled. His eyes stared blanking ahead towards the door as his whole body went limp.

Tina counted who was left.

"Eight left, who do we kill next?" Tina asked Jeff, who hummed in thought.

Santana sobbed quietly against Mercedes' side.

"What about her?" Jeff asked, pointing at the Latino.

Mercedes' arm tightened around her. "No, no, please,"

"Why not, Mercedes, she's wronged so many people, including you," Tina pointed out.

"She already lost Brit," Mercedes stated and Santana broke out of her embrace and stood up.

"Why _did_ you kill her? I deserve it, I get it, but why her? She's never wronged anyone, and if she had it was because I told her to. She hates- _hated_ hurting people, the only time she ever did was because of me so I should pay for her bad thing too!"

"She was just _so_ stupid," Tina sighed and Santana lost it.

"She's not stupid! Don't call her that!" She ran at Tina and she was too shocked to do anything and was knocked over by the Cheerio, her gun falling a few feet away from her. Jeff froze too, not quite sure what just happened, and watched the girls.

The gun dropped beside Nick and he snatched it up and stood, pointing it at Jeff. The fighting girls heard the gun being snatched up and stilled, turning to see who had it and Jeff looked too.

The blonde's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in fear. "Nicky… Please don't hurt me,"

Nick sobbed at the pure innocent look on his boyfriend's face and his grip on the gun wavered. Jeff stepped forward and Nick held it higher so he was aiming at Jeff's head.

Everyone held their breath and waited, Kurt clutching Sebastian's hand and Mercedes clutching Sam's.

"Nick, you wouldn't hurt me. Remember when those boys from my old school attacked me and you fought them off and you hugged me and said you'd never let anyone hurt me again. You wouldn't be the reason you have to break that promise, would you?"

Nick didn't bother fighting the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you just talk to me, Jeffy, we could have stopped this,"

"Would you have listened? Or would you have said 'Don't be silly, people notice you,' ruffled my hair and carried on with your day?"

Nick shook his head. "Not if it was bothering you this much!"

"Then shoot me," Jeff stated. "If you shoot me then you'll be able to shoot Tina before she can get my gun then you can all go free,"

"Hey!" Tina shouted and Jeff spun round and shot her in the head.

Santana jumped off her and backed away and Jeff shot her in the neck.

Santana fell to the ground and choked up some blood then went still, the blood dripping from her lips onto the wooden floorboards. Mercedes crawled over to Santana's body, despite Sam's desperate attempts to keep her where she was, and sobbed when she saw the blood pooling around her head, matting in her dark hair. Thankfully, Jeff just ignored her and tossed his own gun a few feet away from him, near Nick's feet.

"There, now you don't have to worry about her getting the gun. All you have to do is shoot me and you're free to go,"

Nick's hands shook and he spoke to everyone else, not taking his eyes off Jeff's wide light brown ones. "What do I do?"

"Shoot him!" Sam and Finn shouted at the same time.

"Sebastian, you're the captain, you chose," Nick said, still staring at Jeff, who looked way too calm considering the fact he may have literally been staring his death in the face.

Sebastian looked around at everyone else and realized what he said would determine the life of one of his best friends.

"Kurt, what do you think I should say," He muttered to the boy he was holding onto as if he was the key to his sanity.

Kurt looked up at Jeff. "Jeff was one of my best friends at Dalton," He looked down, tears slipping down his cheeks and Sebastian leant forward and wiped them away, kissing his cheek.

Sebastian didn't miss the shocked and slightly angry look he got from Finn. He didn't take it personally. From what Sebastian had heard, Finn had taken the big brother role in Kurt's life very seriously since the – what was it Blaine called it? – Basement incident. He ignored Finn for now, pretending he hadn't noticed.

People assume Sebastian is cold-hearted and didn't care about anyone but in actual fact he was just guarded. Jeff was really sweet to him all the time, always trying to help make other people's lives easier or trying to make everyone he cared about happy… But everyone has their limits. Apparently when Jeff's limit hit him… it hit him like a train.

The Warbler focused on Kurt as he made his decision.

"Shoot him in the leg or something so we can get out but he's still alive," Sebastian told Nick and the shorter boy nodded, lowering the gun to Jeff's legs.

Jeff carried on staring into Nick's eyes, not making a move to protect himself or even glancing at the gun. Nick's gaze flicked from Jeff's legs to his eye. He closed his own eyes tight and pulled the trigger.

Jeff screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, gripping his thigh, and Nick threw the gun to the other side of the room away from the blonde and kicked the other in that direction too as he collapsed to the ground, sobs racking through his body while he crawled over to Jeff.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry I couldn't help you," He cried against Jeff's shoulder as he laid down beside him.

"Jeff, how do we get out?" Sam asked, standing over the pair.

Jeff looked up at him, looking disorientated then started back down at Nick. He dug into his jeans pocket, wincing slightly, and pulled out a key ring with two keys on it, a silver one and a bronze one, his hands shaking a lot.

"T-he silver one is f-for the windows a-and the b-bronze one is f-for the f-front d-door," He held them up to Sam willingly.

Sam took the keys and thanked him without thinking.

They all got up and Sebastian went to the back and grabbed the guns then lopped his other arm round Kurt's waist but he pulled away and knelt beside Nick and Jeff. Jeff had gone considerably pale and was shaking a lot.

From this distance Kurt noticed things he never saw before, like how Jeff's face appeared thinner and his eyes were sunken and had dark patched around them. He turned away from Jeff when the blonde's frightened eyes met his own and focused his attention in Nick.

"Nick, we have to go," Kurt lightly tugged Nicks arm and he looked up at him then at Jeff.

"Should I stay with him?" He asked quietly and Kurt shook his head.

"We can't leave you alone with him, he's not going anywhere," Kurt got Nick stood up although he was shaking and leaning against Kurt a considerable amount.

Nick looked down at his boyfriend one last time; Jeff's eyes fluttering shut against his best efforts, and let Kurt guide him out of the room to follow the others.

They were all stood in front of the door and Sam couldn't remember which key Jeff had said was the one for the door so Trent pushed him out of the way, taking the keys off him and slotting the bronze one into the key hole. They all held their breath as Trent turned the key and broke out in loud applauses when the lock clicked open. Nick sighed in relief and allowed Trent to pull him into a hug.

Sam hugged Mercedes and he leant down to capture her lips against his, she froze in surprise before kissing back. At the same time, Finn cheered and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, lifting him up and swinging him round. Kurt laughed and hugged Finn around the neck as he put him down.

Sebastian watched the brothers and smiled, looking around at everyone else. He sighed and looked down at his shoes, scuffing the toecap of his converse against the scratched wood when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

He looked up again and saw Kurt smiling at him. Sebastian smiled back and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt looked over at the others who were all preoccupied with their own celebrations; Finn had been dragged into Sam and Mercedes' hug, and smiled. He turned round to stand in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian moved his hands to Kurt's hips and Kurt wrapped his arm around Sebastian's neck.

"So, door's open," Sebastian pointed out quietly.

Kurt nodded.

"We said our truce lasted while we were in here,"

Kurt nodded again.

Sebastian looked over at the door. "What happens when we step over the threshold? Do we go back to how we were?"

Kurt looked down, sighing. "It would make sense…"

Sebastian nodded silently, hiding away his emotions so Kurt doesn't realize that the idea hurt.

"It was fun… you know, once you look past all our friends dying…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey guys, come on!" Mercedes called back to them. Kurt unwrapped his arms and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian dropped his arms and smiles slightly at him.

"Well, let's go… call the police and stuff," Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and stepped past Kurt, following the others outside.

Sebastian went over to join Trent and Nick who were stood slightly to the side of what was left of the New Directions.

Kurt stepped over to his own club and they all hugged as Mercedes checked her phone for a signal. It was 7:04 am. She called her mom first which everyone agreed was acceptable and they checked their own phones. Kurt's was broken and he blushed slightly when he realised when that had probably happened. Thankfully everyone else was staring intently at their own screens so no one noticed the tint in his cheeks.

Finn's phone was working so he pulled Kurt closer by an arm around his shoulder and called their house phone.

Burt was the first to answer. He sounded kind of tired, like he'd just gotten up, but his voice was still like heaven to the brothers' ears.

"Hello?" Burt muttered, clearly still not getting the hang of looking at the caller ID.

"Dad!" They both exclaimed at the same time and broke out in to thankful sobs, half laughing and half crying in relief.

"Kurt? Finn? Are you two okay?" The grogginess was gone from his voice as his concern grew, taking its place.

"Y-Yeah, I guess… Physically," Finn answered through his sobs. Kurt had buried his face against Finn's chest and the taller boy rubbed the hand that wasn't holding the phone over his back to comfort him.

"Where are you two? I thought you were going to separate friends' places,"

Finn gave him the address and begged him repeatedly to come pick them up and Burt agreed, already jingling his keys impatiently while still on the phone with them. There was a distant conversation between him and Carole and they both set off, hanging up with the promise that they'd be there soon.

Mercedes was just finishing talking to her mom and passed her phone to Sam so he could call his parents because he'd lost his.

Trent was sobbing on the phone to his Dad and Nick was talking to his mom. Sebastian was turning his phone over and over in his hands.

Kurt went over to him and Finn followed him closely, not willing to leave him.

"Did you call anyone?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked up in surprise, clearly lost in thought when they'd approached. "Um yeah, the cops,"

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Not your parents?"

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. "Yeah because in this situation _my mom_ would be more helpful than _the cops_," He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, point taken. Are you going to call your parents now?"

Sebastian looked down at his phone and shook his head. "No point,"

Kurt didn't want to push it further and looked up to see Finn staring between them in confusion.

"Problem, Finn?"

Finn shook his head and looked around, pretending not to be paying attention to them.

Kurt shook his head, smirking slightly and turned back to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled crookedly at him and stepped closer so he was towering over Kurt slightly. Kurt smirked wider and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, making the taller boy grin widely.

"Knew you couldn't stay away from me," He boasted and Kurt shook his head and planted a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"Of course not… But I have a few concerns…" He bit his lip and waited for Sebastian's reaction.

Sebastian nodded for Kurt to continue.

"Well, I know you're…. promiscuous,"

Sebastian nodded.

"Am I just another one of your conquests?"

Sebastian shook his head and Kurt somehow knew he was telling the truth. They both ignored the pure look of horror in Finn's face when he realised what 'conquest' meant.

"What if you get bored and break up with me or cheat on me within a week?"

"I won't. Ever," Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other's. "I…. Really like you, Kurt, and I really want to be with you. For a very, very long time… At least a month," He smirked and Kurt giggled, kissing him again.

Finn had wandered off to talk to the other and was currently rubbing Nick's back in comfort.

"And, just a heads-up, I'm bad at this,"

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Bad at what?"

"This. Relationships. If that's what you want," Sebastian quickly back-tracked, realising neither of them had actually said it yet.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. I'm _completely_ new to it so I have no references except for movies but I'm not _that_ naïve, I know it won't be like how Disney portrays it,"

Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's. "Let me know if I'm doing tremendously horribly,"

"Well, given the circumstances we got together in… It can only really go uphill from here," Kurt reasoned.

"Don't jinx it!" Sebastian tutted and smiled.

"Kurt!"

Both boys jumped apart like shrapnel when they heard the voice of Burt Hummel from a few feet away. When he got to them Kurt immediately stepped in front of Sebastian to protect him from Burt's murderous gaze, though murderous probably isn't the best word to use today.

"Dad-" He started but Burt cut him off.

"Who's he?!" He pointed over Kurt's head at Sebastian.

"_He _is the least of our worries today,"

Burt looked confused then his gaze fell to Kurt's clothes, still stained with Rachel's blood from when Finn had smeared it over him and his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?!" He rushed forward and pressed his hand against Kurt's stomach to make sure it wasn't Kurt's blood and sighed in relief when he felt the firm skin and realised his son was fine.

Kurt was about to explain but he looked down at the blood and the reality of what really happened that night hit him, he threw his arms around Burt's stomach and sobbed against his father's chest. Burt hugged him tight, glaring at Sebastian – who held his hands up to indicate he didn't hurt Kurt. Finn ran over and crashed against Kurt's back, hugging Burt around the neck. Kurt didn't make any indication he felt the impact and Burt kept one arm stuck between Kurt and Finn and pulled the other out to wrap round Finn's back. Finn rested his chin on top of Kurt's head so his was against the side of Burt's.

Carole, who had been waiting in the car, saw the scene and came out to see what was happening then was bombarded with hugs from both boys. Burt turned and watched them all hugging and met Carole's eyes, they both shared a 'what the hell?' look.

As Burt was about to get irritated that he still didn't know what was happening, sirens started blaring in the distance and the adults – including Mercedes' mom, Sam's dad, Trent's mom and dad and Nick's mom and dad who had showed up not long after Burt and Carole – looked around in alarm, clearly their kids had explained nothing to them too. The kids' on the other hand, all sighed in relief and looked at the road expectantly as three cop cars and four ambulances pull up.

Paramedics and cops all jumped out and filed out around the field. Someone pointed a few paramedics to the house and they rushed in, accompanied by a cop, with a stretcher. The others all rushed to Mercedes, Sam, Trent, Nick, Finn, Kurt and Sebastian, pulling them away from their parents and to the ambulances.

Burt and Carole followed their kids close as the other parents waited around in shock. When they got to the ambulance – Finn had insisted on him and Kurt sharing an ambulance – they sat on the step and Carole demanded to know what had happened.

Finn sobbed and explained everything in a rush, from when Rachel had announced the bet in glee club to calling the house, and Carole sat beside him to pull him into a hug. She ran her fingers through his hair and shushed quietly, letting what her son had just told her sink in. Burt sat next to Kurt and let him lean against him, resting his head on his father's shoulder as silent tears tracked down his face.

Sam and Mercedes were sat on the steps of their ambulance too, their fingers interlocked as they talked to their separate parent and Nick and Trent were sharing one too.

Sebastian was sat on his own, shaking his head at the paramedic in front of him. He was in the ambulance a few feet from the Hudmel family so Kurt could hear what the paramedic was asking him. He was asking if his parents were here and if Sebastian wanted him to contact anyone. Sebastian kept refusing and played with the edge of the orange shock blanket they'd all had draped over their shoulders as the man walked off.

Sebastian looked up and locked eyes with Kurt, who smiles. Sebastian smiled back and saluted lazily. Kurt saluted back then closed his eyes, falling asleep with his head still on Burt's shoulder and hoping everything will be better when he opens his them again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. There will be an epilogue then this story is done. Let me know what you thought and what you want to know or have cleared up in the epilogue and I'll try incorporating it in. **


End file.
